


Let Go

by liquorish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Inspired by Fanfiction, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquorish/pseuds/liquorish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sad little poem about things being, most likely, right already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Go

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/840869) by [thecouchcarrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecouchcarrot/pseuds/thecouchcarrot). 



Let go

Let go,  
let go of the hook that weighs you down  
into the crappy life  
you almost had-  
tension in the line, divine;  
let go of those itinerant eyes,  
last green chances of a cause.  
Let go  
of all the fog of reason  
that pulls you, broad  
and open as a classroom frog,  
a little rushing cause.

We all make our own families,  
not just queers, but everyone;  
some people shop close to home-  
but no one, ever,  
tries on  
every  
single  
clause.

**Author's Note:**

> Like many poets, I am always desperately looking for somewhere to shove my work, other than my own hard drive. I feel a little sheepish describing it as fan fiction, but I will; that is what it is, in that it wouldn't exist without the work that inspired it, and, by proxy, the TV show Supernatural. Which I happen to possess a teeny little questionably intense interest in, and I wouldn't have read Chances, or at least I wouldn't have found it, if I wasn't combing the internet for stories about a certain two television characters getting the gay on. So, if it seems unrelated to you, well, thank you for glancing at it anyway; if you get it, and you feel like putting words together to say so, my little heart will probably explode in my chest -but don't worry, it's the internet, no jury would ever convict you.


End file.
